1. The Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein pertains to the art of effecting a fluid-tight coupling and a reliable mechanical joinder between a medical catheter and a coupling hub or other medical device that accommodates fluid flow therethrough. In particular, the invention as disclosed herein exhibits utility in relation to implantable cardiovascular access catheters as a system for repairing or extending such catheters or for attaching such catheters to a coupling hub or an outlet stem of an implantable vascular access port.
2. Background Art
Systems for securing medical catheters to medical devices that accommodate fluid flow are under continual redesign and refinement undertaken for the purposes of improving reliability, increasing ease of assembly, and accommodating for the development and adoption by the medical industry of new materials for medical catheters.